Crazy For You
by lizook
Summary: “No offense, but a measly little salad isn’t going to hold me over until dinner.”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B in an established relationship

**A/N**: Especially for **K. Elisabeth**, who has been waiting for this "forever". I'm indebted to **space77 **for helping me make this prompt so much less cracky than it could have been and for giving the final product a look over. Thanks also to **beatricks**, **nicolemack**, and **SSJL** for coming up with every possible weird substance to cover a victim in.

**Disclaimer**: Unless someone bought me an awesome gift and I don't know it, Bones isn't mine. Title from the Madonna song of the same name.

* * *

"Bones?" His voice echoed down the hall, the soft thud of a bag being dropped, footsteps shuffling around the kitchen, following. "Bones, I brought lunch."

Closing her laptop, she leaned back in her chair, inhaling deeply. Whatever he'd brought smelled delicious. Her hands settled on her slightly rounded stomach and she swiveled in her seat, facing the door just as he leaned against the jamb, grinning.

"Working on a Saturday?" He tilted his head, arms crossed over his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Just had a thought about the kerf marks I noted on Mr. Anderson's tibia and... you were joking..."

He nodded, stepping into the room as she stood. "Yeah, I'd much rather find you working _here _than buried in work at the lab. You think the marks are going to lead to anything?"

"I'm unsure at the moment. I believe they could be the result of an awl, but until Hodgins and Mr. Bray can complete an experiment displaying how that would impact a victim covered in powdered Chlorine..."

"You can't be positive, got it. Come on, I stopped and got you that black bean salad you love and a beef burrito for me."

"Mmm, a burrito?"

"_For me_. You don't even eat meat, Bones."

"Tell that to your offspring." She patted her stomach, stepping around him.

"But... I only got one burrito and, no offense, but a measly little salad isn't going to hold me over until dinner."

"You're really not going to let me have it?"

His mouth turned down, fighting back a smile at her double entendre. "No, I'm not going to let you have it."

"I'm sure there's something..." She stepped forward, forcing him back until his ass hit her desk, his hand grasping the edge of it to steady himself. Her fingers drifted down his chest, dipping under the waistband of his jeans.

"What are you..."

"Hmm?" Her thumb stroked over his hip as she leaned against him, hands settling low on his stomach. "I've missed this."

He groaned as she draped her leg over his, bringing them even closer together. He'd missed it, too. God, how he'd ever, but with her morning sickness and changing body he knew she hadn't been feeling her sexiest.... Damn, if she didn't look it though...

"I know, babe, me too, but... I thought you were hungry..."

She smiled _that _smile (the one that made his heart speed up and drop all at once) and he gulped, knowing he was in trouble. "The salad, while usually quite satisfactory, isn't going to satiate my hunger." Her nails grazed over his skin as she flicked open the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down, knuckles brushing over his rapidly hardening erection.

"You're not getting.... really, _what_ are you doing?!"

"Using the barter system to my advantage."

"You're using...." He blinked, mouth falling open somewhat in surprise. "Like a burrito for sex?!"

"Exactly."

"That's not... you shouldn't..." His knuckles turned white, hands grasping the desk tightly as his pants pooled at his feet and she lifted his foot to tug them the rest of the way off. "Bones you should sto-" He gasped as she kneeled, boxers following the same path of his pants, any protest quickly forgotten as her hair fell around him. "Oh god..."

Laughing softly, she ran her hands over his thighs, fingers drawing small circles over him. Her breath blew lightly over his arousal and he groaned, burying his hands in her hair as her fingers worked down his legs again, settling against the back of his knees.

"Change your mind?" Her mouth pressed to his hip, teasing, before moving to his arousal, kissing up the length of him. He gasped, head falling back as she moved away and started the path over again.

Cupping his ass, she pulled him closer, his back bowing as his palms flattened on the desk, keeping him upright. Sitting back on her heels, she grinned up at him, heat shooting down her spine as their eyes met and she saw the desire - _love _- she always saw there magnified tenfold.

"What do you thi- damn..." He exhaled sharply as she leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to the scar high on his thigh before taking him in her mouth. Her hands skimmed over his calves, setting his skin on fire as she moved, her low moans making him impossibly - _deliciously - _hard. "God, Bones... oh..."

"Mmm..." She hummed around him, fingers pressing into his skin. "you taste good."

Groaning, he gripped her shoulder tightly, thumb stroking over her collarbone in time with her movements as the tension become unbearable. "Oh, I'm close, babe..."

She smiled against him, bobbing up and down even faster, one hand cupping his balls as the other caressed _that _spot on his knee.

"Come on," she breathed roughly, her own desire spinning out of control as he cupped her neck, nails biting into her skin, "let go, Booth."

Her tongue swirled over the head of him again and again until he was grunting incoherently above her, head thrashing from side to side as his hips bucked slightly, driving him deeper into her warmth. Cheeks hollowing around him, she lifted her hand from his leg and slipped it under her skirt, drawing small, fast circles over her clit.

Looking down at her, he moaned, realizing what she was doing. Her cheeks flushed in response, eyes slipping shut as she continued to move up and down... faster, faster, faster until...

"Oh fuck... just right... yes, baby... fuck..." His knees buckled, head thrown back as he came, heat coursing through him.

Her lips pressed to his hip once more before she fell back on her heels, surrendering to the wave of pleasure threatening to crash over her. Gasping, she smoothed her skirt and stood, covering his mouth with hers. Their tongues met, curling around one another as she pressed her body to his again. Sighing, he nipped at her bottom lip and forced himself to pull away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Still hungry?" He grinned as she bit her lip, eyes raking over him as she nodded. "Well, I'll go make myself a sandwich; you can have the burrito."

"Thanks, I... we..."

"I know. Maybe we can pick this up some more later tonight." He kissed the corner of her mouth and started for the door, winking as he turned, calling over his shoulder. "After all, I'm here to satisfy _all _your cravings."


End file.
